


Camp

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Camp AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason, Tim, and the others are camp counselors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

"Is it just me, or do the kids get worse every year?" Jason asked, leaning against the smaller man standing next to him.

"You ask that every year, Jason," Tim returned, folding his arms as they and the other camp counselors watched as the kids filed out of their parents’ posh cars.

"It’s true every year,"Stephanie piped in, jumping up between Jason and Tim, curling an arm around both of them. "You’re thinking it, Timmy, we know you are."

Jason nodded at him and made a face when Dick called him over to help organize the kids into their proper groups.

Tim grinned at that, however. “Welcome to hell, then.”Both Stephanie and Jason groaned. 

"Alright, alright," Jason hollered at Dick when the older man shouted for him again. But Jason didn’t move right away, only grinned at Tim and said, "Kiss before I go."

Tim rose an eyebrow. “Is that a request?” he asked, but pecked his lips anyway.

In between them, Stephanie cooed. “How sweet!” she sang, “I want one too!”Jason happily obliged and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek. She beamed at the taller man and turned to Tim. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> kaitouhime1412 at tumblr.com


End file.
